


Love and Lyrics

by TinkerMel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A budding artist performs at an open mic night and gets more than she bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit patiently in the corner of The Lucky Cat cafe. It's open mic night and your waiting your for your turn to sing. There aren't many customers in the cafe but you don't care you just want to sing.

"Thank you Kira that was a lovely rendition of Living on a prayer" The girl smiles and goes to sit down at her friends table. The rest of the cafe don't even bat an eye at her. Safe to say you were getting nervous, what if they didn't like you. "Up next we have (y/n)" You pick up your guitar case and walk over to the make shift stage. "Good luck" the cafe owner tells you as you pick up your guitar and sit on the seat.

"Ummm hello" you mumble into the mic. No one is listening to you which was a great comfort. "I'm gonna sing a song I wrote. I hope you like it" You clear your throat and count  
yourself in. Your fingers strum the strings in a sweet melody then you start to sing.

One by one, you saw each of the person in the cafe look up at the stage where you sang. Smiling to yourself you played on.

Every now and again the door bell would chime and more people would enter the cafe to watch you. The song was coming to an end and you had your eyes closed so you could  
concentrate. It wasn't until you finished that you opened them and was welcomed with a sight of a full cafe all watching you and clapping as you ended your song.

"Emm thanks" You muttered into the microphone. The owner of the cafe came up to you with a huge smile on her face.

"Wasn't she great everybody." the whole cafe hooted and hollered. You did a small bow then made your way back to your seat. On the way you got handshakes and back pats and were told how good you played. You just wanted to get back to your seat and finish your cup of tea, which you soon found out was cold, you pouted.

"Here, it looks like you could do with a fresh cup" the waiter placed a new cup down and picked up the old one. "You played great tonight"

"Thanks, it was a lot of fun." You smiled at the cute waiter.

"Are you gonna be coming to the next open mic night?"

"Yeah, I think I will" You laugh.

"Awesome, maybe we will get the cafe packed again. You such did bring in the people tonight."

"It would seem so."

"Oh just ask for her number already" a young boy shouted from behind the cash register. The waiter face palmed.

"Sorry about that." He rubs the back of his neck all embarrassed which makes you smile.

"It's ok, I'm guessing he is your younger brother?"

"Yeah, he's a pain in my ass. Sorry for taking up so much of your time. Enjoy your tea." With that he walked away to his brother who received a smack on the arm. You just giggle to yourself at the display of brotherly affection.


	2. Chapter 2

Every few weeks you perform at the open mic night and each time you sing you would be performing to a full house. You had no idea how popular you would be. After each performance you would chat to Tadashi. Today was no different.

"One cup of tea for the star of Lucky Cat's open mic night" He places the cup down and sits opposite you.

"Thanks Tadashi" You blush slightly.

"I'm gonna say it again. You were the best one out there tonight, you always are"

"Oh I don't know about that, there was a lot of good acts tonight."

He laughs out loud. Oh how you have grown to love that laugh.

"Oh (y/n), you can't take a compliment." His eyes flick to his aunt and back. "I should get back to work but before I go I have an idea I want to run past you if that is ok"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well erm." He starts to fiddle with the ties on his apron. "I was talking to aunt Cass about how the past couple of weeks that we have been getting a full cafe whenever you sing. 

So I guess what I'm trying to say is would you be willing to do a night all by yourself. Singing I mean not waiting tables like I do."

You were flabbergasted. He was asking you to do a gig at the Lucky Cat. This was big.

"I don't know what to say" You couldn't put into words how this made you feel.

"It was just an idea, oh no I've made you feel awkward, Just ignore me" He goes to get up, you grab his wrist making him look at you again.

"I'd love to do it."

"Really?" His face lit up with excitement. "SHE SAID YES AUNT CASS"

You look over to the owner of the cafe who was in mid victory dance.

"Oh you won't regret this, of course you will be payed for it."

"No no no, please I'll do it for free, I don't want to put you guys out of pocket."

"Heh, you will have to take it up with my aunt, You know I was thinking the other day, you should be getting your voice out there more. Maybe make a youtube channel or something."

"You really think I'm good enough for youtube."

"Totally, I think you have a real gift, you should share it with the rest of the world."

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." 

"You better, anyway I better get back to work, see you later?"

"Sure, thanks for the tea." You lift up you cup and smile. He walks away and high fives his aunt, making you smile. A gig at the Lucky Cat. Wow this was something big. Maybe it could be a series of gigs. All you know was that you had this chance thanks to Tadashi.


	3. Chapter 3

It's early in the afternoon and you are sat in the cafe nursing your cup of tea waiting for Tadashi to come back from university. You needed his help with something.

"Don't worry sweetie, he will be here soon" Cass comes over to your table with a cookie.

"I'm not worrying" You blurt out quickly.

"Sure thing" She winks at you before walking back to the counter. You hide you face in your palms.

"Come on aunt Cass' cookies aren't that bad."

"TADASHI! . . . . . . urm hi, your back" You blush. Why did you just yell? 

"Someone is eager today." He sits down opposite you.

"Let's just pretend that I didn't yell at you and start over." You start fiddling with your guitar case. "I came to ask you something."

"Sure (y/n), ask away."

"I thought about that thing said, about making a youtube channel and I kinda love the idea of it but the only problem is I don't own a video camera. I was wondering if you did and if yes would you be willing to help me do a couple of videos."

Tadashi grins at you.

"Totally, I'd love to help, I think I can find the old family camera again. Do you want to do a video today? He points to your case.

"If it wouldn't be to much hassle."

He gets up and holds his hand out to you.

"Lets do this."

You take his hand. He leads you behind the counter, up the two flights of stairs to his side of the bedroom that he shared with his brother. You sit the case on the edge of his bed while Tadashi looks through the back of his cupboard.

"AHA! found it" He waves the camera in triumph. "There is a tripod somewhere. You get ready and I will go look for it." He leaves the room. You busy yourself with tuning your guitar. Not long until you hear him come thudding back upstairs with tripod in hand. "Now we're in business." He set up the camera in no time. "Move back just a little bit. I need to get all of you in frame." You settle back against his pillows. "Perfect. Do you know what your going to sing."

"I think I might start off with a classic. La vie en rose. It's one of my favorites."

"Sounds great. The camera is rolling so ready when you are"

You take a deep breathe and begin to play. Your fingers dance across the strings filling the room with your music. Your rendition of the song is slow and sweet. As song comes to an end you look up and smile at the camera, Tadashi stops the recording.

"So what do you think?" You bite your lip.

"Amazing as always, shall we start editing it?"

"I'm not so great at that kind of thing."

"Well your in luck. I happen to be a pro." He puffs out his chest, you poke his stomach making him crease over. "Not cool (y/n)"

"Stop showing off then."

He pouts then grins like a fool.

"Come on then let's see what we can do with this video." He sits down in his brother's chair and boots up the computer. 

"Thanks again for this Tadashi. It means a lot to me that you are doing this."

He turns in the chair.

"Oh it's nothing, really I'm more than happy to help."

The next few hours fly by. You put your input on the video every now and again but you left most of it up to him. He seems to know what he was doing after all. Half an hour later you had a completed video all uploaded on youtube.

"Well there we go there is no going back now" You say happily from your perch on his brother's bed. He spins around taking your hands in his.

"There is nothing to worry about, before your big brain starts panicking." He squeezes your hands reassuringly. "Come on lets go get some cake to celebrate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving this fic. It so much fun to write. I hope everyone is enjoying it too


	4. Chapter 4

You spend the next couple of days making and editing music videos together. You love his enthusiasm for your music, which meant a lot to you, both of you had become close friends. All the while you felt like something was missing from your relationship.

Soon came the night of your first gig. You made sure to get there early so you had plenty of time to set up. Tadashi was at the front door as soon as you pulled up in your car. He helped you unload and set up your gear.

"That amp can go over there." You point to the only free spot on the make shift stage. 

"Is that the last of it" He sets down the amp.

"Yep, that's the last of it." You look at your watch. "Hmmm I thought that would take longer. I need something to do for and hour and a half, tuning up shouldn't take me long. Ideas?"

"We could check on your channel, i have been doing that a lot actually, you have a ton of views and comments. They all love you."

"REALLY! Show me." You grab Tadashi's hand and drag him upstairs to computer, pushing him down in the seat.

"Someone's getting all excited." He chuckles at your eagerness but none the less he loads the page so you can see for yourself. You sit yourself on his lap and scroll down the page. He's right everyone loves you. You turn around and hug him. "I can't believe it. this is all because of you thank you so much" You kiss him sweetly on the lips, pulling back you realize what you have done. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." You can't bring yourself to move so you just stare at your hands.

"Don't be." He lifts your chin up and kisses you. You instantly melt from the slow movements against your lips. He pulls you closer, his hands slide to your hips. You need to break for air but part of you can't bare to pull away. In the end it was him that broke the kiss. Both of you panting slightly.

"Wow" You rest your forehead on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"Same here." You sigh contently

"I really like you (y/n)" He rubs your lower back in lazy circles.

"I really like you too Tadashi but you talk to much." You silence his reply with your lips. He happily kisses back. You spent most of the time in his embrace, exchanging kisses, both of you miss the footsteps coming up the staircase.

"Awww come on guys this is my side of the room, can't you do that kinda a thing on your bed. NO! wait, ew just stop it. Doesn't (y/n)'s gig start soon." Hiro says from the top of the staircase. 

You look at you watch. Shit he was right.

"This is sooooo your fault." You scramble to your feet.

"My fault? You kissed me first." Tadashi follows you down to the cafe. People had already started turning up. You rush about making sure that all your equipment was in order. He stops you and pulls you into his chest. "Hey now, calm down. You got everything ready earlier so nothing has moved. Your nerves are just getting the better of you is all."

"I'm still blaming you." You mumble into his chest. He just laughs and pulls you closer.

"I think it's time you tuned up, I'll go get you a glass of water. Ok?" You nod then pull away. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind you ear. "Your gonna do great." He beams at you.

In the end tuning your guitar didn't take you long. The cafe was now packed with people. You saw Tadashi behind the counter mouthing the words "Just breathe" smiling back at him you do so. In and out.

"Hi everyone my name is (y/n), thanks for joining me tonight. This is my first gig so go easy on me" The room laughs. "I'm gonna start off with a favorite of mine. It was originally sung by Sara Haze. Here's 'Moonshine' I hope you enjoy it." Counting yourself in you begin to play.

Every now and again you would look over at Tadashi, who would be grinning like a fool. In total you played 10 songs, some were covers and some were of your own composition. When you finished playing the whole cafe broke into a standing ovation. Of course you could hear Tadashi clearly over everyone which made you chuckle.

"What a voice." Cass takes your hand and lifts in in the air. "A big thank you to (y/n) for her performance. We hope it won't be the last." She looks at you with puppy dog eyes. You nod. "You hear that looks like there is plenty more to come from her so watch this space." 

The cafe starts to empty. You pack away your equipment with only a few interruptions from customers. There was only a few more things to left to pack away. You were just about to bend down and grab a coil of cables when you feel arms wrap around your waist, this makes you jump and spin around. Of course you were greeted by Tadashi's goofy grin.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanting to come and congratulate you on tonight's performance." He takes the cables from your hand and places them down on the stool. "I may have taken some footage for your channel. I hope that is ok with you."

"That's fine by me."

"I was wondering if you maybe I dunno, you wanted to go on a date with me." He looks at you with hopeful eyes.

"I'd like that very much."

"Come on let's get the rest of your stuff packed away"


	5. Chapter 5

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Your alarm kicked in.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Noooooooooooo." You groan as you fumble with the alarm clock. Your eyes snap open. Today's the day. You jump out of bed and run into the bathroom for a shower. Your in an out in a flash, rushing around your apartment you dry and style your hair. Just then you hear a knock at the door. It can't be him already, looking at the clock and screech, you spent longer than you thought on your hair. 

Still in your towel you go and answer the door.

"Tadashi, I am soooooo sorry, I'm late and I need like 5 minutes more." You say trying to hide your body behind the door so only your face is visible to him.

"That's fine, I could come back in a little bit if you want."

"No no no, urm just wait for like 10 seconds then come on up."

He chuckles at you but still nods as you rush back upstairs to grab your clothes and hide in the bathroom to change.

"I'm coming up (y/n), ready or not." He is still laughing as he comes up the stairs. You throw on a plain skirt with a flattering top and cardigan. Taking one last look in the mirror, you open the door.

"Tadashi where are y . . ." Your cut off by him stealing a quick kiss. "Oh it's gonna be like that is it?"

"Do we have a problem with that?"

"Hmmm, I haven't decided." You pull him back for another kiss.

"You look beautiful today."

"You not looking so bad yourself." 

Tadashi is wearing a dark blue button up shirt with a dark pair of jeans and no hat in sight.

"Well it is our first proper date after all, I had to make an effort, aunt Cass sent me to change at least 5 times before she let me go."

"Really?" You try and hold in a laugh.

"Yep, she got up early and was ironing all of the shirts I own, I told her that I only needed one. She was having none of it."

That did it. You were creased over laughing.

"It's not funny (y/n)" He pouts.

"Aww come on. It's a little funny."

"Ok maybe a little bit." He sighs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag"

Tadashi went outside while you went on a hunt for your bag. It didn't take to long to locate. Soon enough you where ready and heading outside. There he was leaning against a green pick up truck, smiling from ear to ear.

"Your chariot awaits." He bows down low and opens the passenger side door for you.

"Why thank you kind sir." You curtsy before getting in. He runs around to his side and jumps in. 

"So what do we have planned for today?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know if I should be evil and make you wait or tell you and let you get all excited."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me" You bounce in your seat.

"Ok" He laughs out "But only because you look adorable when all excited. Our date shall take place at the San Fransokyo aquarium."

"AWESOME! I love that place."

"There is also a special treat I have planned for when we get there but I'm not telling." He pulled out of the street and drove off. The whole ride you pestered him to tell you what the treat was but he didn't budge. Finally he pulled into the parking lot.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me." He opens the door for you.

"For the last time no." He offers you his arm that you take happily. "Anyway it's a great treat that I can't wait to surprise you with."  
Both of you walk to the entrance to get tickets, only to find out that Tadashi had sneakily already   
payed for them the previous night. You take your ticket from him.

"I'm paying for lunch then and that is non negotiable."

"Alright but I'm paying for ice cream later."

You make your way into the aquarium which wasn't as packed as you had imagined. You dragged Tadashi by the hand to each fish tank, pointing out your favorite ones.

"Hey look it's Nemo." He points to the little clown fish.

"There's Dory. I bet we could probably find all of the characters from that film."

"Challenge accepted." He grins.

Both of you spend the next hour or so hunting for the different characters from the film 'Finding Nemo'. Finally you got to your favorite bit. The shark tunnel.

"Hello, my name is Bruce. It has been 3 weeks since my last fish on my honer or may i been chopped up and made into soup." You say in your best Australian accent, making Tadashi throw his head back laughing.

"Someone is into her disney."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with watching disney films." You smack his arm playfully.

"Ok, what ever you say." He holds his hands up defensively. "Hey it's time for your surprise."

"Really!" You jump up and down in place.

"Come on we don't want to be late." He takes your hand and leads you away. As you got closer he covered your eyes. "Almost there. Watch your step. Ok stay right there." He removes his hand and you open your eyes. 

"You've taking me to a store room?" Looking around you see rows of wellies and protective overalls. 

"This is a strange treat."

Seeing your confusion he explains. "We need to change before we can go in."

Still confused you do as he says and put on a protective suit and a pair of wellies. A man walks into the room with a clipboard.

"Hello my name is Marco, are you both ready to go?"

You both nod and follow him into another room which had three buckets full of raw fish. You turn to Tadashi.

"No, you did not do what i think you have done." Then you heard it. "PENGUINS!, WE'RE GONNA FEED PENGUINS!" 

"But your glad you waited to find out." He smiles at your excitement.

"If you both want to grab a bucket. I know some hungry birds waiting for us." Marco picks up a bucket and you both follow suit. He then led you down the hall to the enclosure door he opens it and you are greeted with 30 noisy penguins. One by one every penguin turns to the three of you. 

Dinner time.

"This is amazing." You squeak out. The first of the penguins reach you and ask nosily for some fish. "Why yes Mr penguin you may have one." Squatting down you pick up a fish that is happily taken from you. Soon you were surrounded by penguins.

"You make a great mama penguin."

"Wait. What?" You look down at small penguin stood between your legs. "Would you look a that. Hey there little one." You feed it a fish. "I shall call you little (y/n) and you shall be mine."

Tadashi just laughs at the cute scene unfolding before his eyes.

"Ow, son of a . . . " He turns around to see a cheeky penguin bite him on the butt again. "Oi, that isn't a fish."

"Awww he likes you."

"Haa haa haa." He says in a mocking tone. "Shoo!" He throws a fish at it.

Time flies by but soon you run out of fish and have to say goodbye to the penguins. Marco leads you back the changing room and leaves to change out of your gear.

"So how was it?"

"Amazing." You jump into Tadashi's arms. "Thank you so so so so soooo much." You kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it. Shall we go get something to eat?"

You nod. He leads you to the aquarium's restaurant and finds a booth for the both of you.

"I'm going to be paying for this. Ok?"

"If you say so."

You both order your food. It comes out quite quickly and is finished almost as fast.

"I'm having a great day Tadashi." You lean against his shoulder.

"So am I." He kisses your head.

"I don't want it to end." You sigh.

"We still have an hour before closing time. Come on lets go see the sea lions." He helps you out of   
the booth and leads the way to the sea lion enclosure. All the while he keeps your hand in his.

"This is a park announcement, The park will be closing in 15 minutes."

"Shoot." You look your watch. "Time really has flown by."

"Come on, we have one more stop before the park closes." He takes you to the aquarium gift shop. "You can pick out one thing."

"Really?" You give him a quick kiss then rush off to the cuddly toy section. He follows you seeing exactly what you have in your hands.

"How did I know you would get a penguin."

"So your fault. Look how cute I am Tadashi." You hold up the penguin next to your face making it dance.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

"Yes."

Tadashi pays for your penguin. 

"Come on lets head back." He takes you hand in his. The drive back was too fast for your liking. He pulled up to your apartment and open up your door to let you out. "Here we are back home safe and sound."

"I don't want to say goodbye just yet. Do you want to come up and i don't know maybe watch a movie or something."

He looks at his watch.

"A movie sounds good to me."

"I know the perfect film." You jog up to your door and unlock it. "Come on slow poke." Your upstairs before the front door closes. "Take a seat. I will be with you shortly." You run into your room and scrabble around until you located the dvd in question. "Found it" You walk back into the living room waving the dvd in your hand.

"How did I know you would pick Finding Nemo" He shakes his head at you. "Come on put it in."

You set the movie going and settle down next to Tadashi's side. Every now and again you would quote along with the movie, making him laugh. As the film went on you both started to yawn. Turning to your left you see that he had fallen asleep, snoring softly. It was cute. You thought you would let him sleep a little bit longer, at least until the film ended. Nemo and dory had just met when you let out a huge yawn. Well maybe you could shut your eyes for just a little bit. 

The credits began to roll and all that could be heard in the living room was the sound of light snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke to the sound of a heartbeat in your ears. When did your pillow have a heartbeat and why is   
it so warm and firm. Your eyes open. This isn't your pillow, your not in your bed.

"Tadashi?" He stirs beneath you but doesn't wake. You look to the tv and see the Finding Nemo start menu repeating. How long have been asleep? You have no idea, all you know is it is early in the morning. Sitting up you stretch, trying your hardest to to disturb him, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. As much as you wanting to curl back up next to him, you really had to pee. Creeping over as quietly as possibly you shut the bathroom door behind you. 

You just had to fall asleep. How could you have been so stupid. Is Tadashi going to be mad you didn't wake him sooner. Well there was only one why to find out. Having finished in the bathroom   
you go back into the living room. He hasn't moved much. You sit back down on the sofa and take a   
deep breath in. You shake his arm gently.

"Tadashi, wake up, come on sleepy head."

He grumbles and tries his best to turn away from your touch.

"Too early." 

You look at your watch it's 5:30am. Damn it is early.

"We fell asleep last night and don't know what your aunt will be thinking and I . . . . "

"Ok, (y/n)" He sits up rubbing his eyes. "I guess your right" He turns to you with a sleepy smile. 

"I didn't intend to fall asleep. I really should be heading back or aunt Cass will have my head."   
He leans over to kiss your cheek. "Maybe I'll see you a bit later?"

You nod. He smiles again and stands up to stretch, giving you a nice view of his slightly exposed stomach.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed for a few more hours." You stand up too.

"Mmmmm, that sounds like a brilliant plan." He pulls you close into his chest. "I'm going to do the same then head to my lab for a few hours then am I alright to drop in on you later this afternoon?"

"Sounds great. Gives me a chance to tidy up my apartment a bit."

"Then it's decided." He kisses you forehead. "I'll see you later."

You follow him down to the door and wave him off. Shutting the door again, you head back upstairs to your bedroom. You crawl under the covers and snuggle into your pillow. You sigh contently and drift off to sleep.

***

Your eyes open a crack. The sun is high in the sky and is shining straight into your eyes. You have slept longer than intended. With a big yawn you swing your legs out of bed and shuffle off to the kitchen to put the kettle on. The clock on the wall says it's 1pm. Your mad at yourself for sleeping so long. After having made your cup of you move back to your bed to check your phone. Tadashi had left you several messages. A few where about how sorry he was for falling asleep on your sofa, some were saying how bored he was and wishing you where there with him, the last two where to say that he will see you soon and he was on his way. Damn it! Your still in your date outfit from yesterday. You check your watch. Yeah there was still time for you to get changed. You opt for a pair of jeans and a big thick red jumper.

*Knock Knock*

That must be him. You take a quick look in the mirror. Grabbing your brush you run it through your hair. You looked a bit more presentable now.

"Hey Tadashi." You smile as you open the door to him.

"Hey (y/n)." He hugs you tightly then follows you upstairs into the living room.

"I just made some tea, I can make you one too, I'm sure there is plenty of water left over from mine."

"Sounds great." He sits down on the sofa and takes off his shoes. A few minutes later you appear with another cup. You hand it to Tadashi. 

"Just gonna go and grab my cup from my room." Your gone and back within seconds. You settle next to him on the sofa "So, how's your day been?"

"Aunt Cass did yell at me like I thought she would. Hiro has been making fun of me and insinuating we did things together. Which has been endless amounts of fun for me. So I got no more sleep until I got to my lab. Had an hour or two of sleep and got a little bit of work done on my project. What about you?"

"Wow, someone has been productive, whereas I urrrmmmm I maaaaaaay have just gotten up 5 minutes ago. I forgot to set an alarm and my bed is so comfy."

"Haahaahaa, I'll take your word on that. At least you are well rested now."

"I guess so." You drain the last of your tea. "I'm going to apologize to Cass tomorrow. It was my fault after all what with the movie and all that."

"Hey, I'm to blame as well, I could have said no to the movie. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Awww come on stop being so mushy." You pull a grossed out face.

"Make me." He leans in and kisses you.

"Oh it's gonna be like that now is it." You crawl your way onto his lap and start nuzzling into his neck, leaving kisses and little bites in your wake. He hums contently.

"I'll make a note of acting more mushy, if this is your way of making me stop." He holds you close as you kiss your way up his jaw back to his soft lips. Time seems irrelevant right now all that matters is that he has you and you have him.

You pull back panting.

"Damn, I keep forgetting your such a great kisser."

He chuckles at this.

"Your not so bad your self." He smirks.

"Ooo, I've just had a thought."

"Hmm is this a good thought or a bad one?"

"Good, well I think it's a good one. I'm going to teach you guitar." You jump off his lap and run into your room to get your guitar. 

"Ok, i'm not going to be any good at it."

"Well not straight away but that is what practice is for." You walk back over to him. "I'll show you a few chords and then you try and repeat them." You settle back on the sofa, resting guitar on your knee. "First off you have 6 strings." You point to each in turn. "E. b. g. d. a and e" 

He nods.

"Next thing you need to know is what these lines mean across the neck of the guitar. These are frets. So when I say put your first finger on the 3rd fret that means place that finger between the 2nd and 3rd fret. Am I making sense?"

"Yeah I'm following. Just."

"Ok, next is the hands." You hold up your left hand and point to your thumb. "It goes thumb, 1, 2, 3 and 4" you point to each finger in turn. "This will help when reading the sheet music. You have a very blank look on your face and it is adorable."

"Hey, I'm understanding it ok. At least I think I am."

"Right. I will teach you how to do a C chord. 1st finger on the 1st fret of the B string, 2nd finger on the 2nd fret of the D string and finally 3rd finger on the 3rd fret of the A string." You place the correct fingers on the right strings and strum you other hand over the strings. "It's as simple as that." You give your biggest smile. "Your turn." you say passing the guitar over to Tadashi.

"I'm left handed, you taught like I was right handed."

"Oh urm, it should be the same if you switch hands."

"Should be?"

"Shush teacher knows best. At least I think I do."

He balances the guitar on his leg and holds it just you had but with his left hand on the neck. He then place the three fingers needed on the three strings required and strums. It was the same sound as you had made.

"I did it."

"Yes you did, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Nope." he continues to strum out the chord happily. "Teach me another."

"Sure, soon you will be playing like me in no time."

And so the afternoon went on. You would teach him a simple chord and he would play it back. He was coming on great but soon it was time to go.

"Shoot. I've got to head back or aunt Cass will kill me."

"Ok but before you leave I have a surprise for you." You walk over to the trap door in the ceiling and pull on the hanging rope. You head up the ladder and start rummaging around until you find what you were looking for. "Close your eyes. I'm coming down." You carefully make your way back to Tadashi with prize in hand. "Ok, open them."

He opened his eyes to see you holding a rather battered old guitar in hand.

"Wow, what's that for?"

"It's a loaner so you can practice. Only if you want to do it. I can always put it back . . . ."

"No no I'll take it. I really enjoyed leaning the guitar today." You hand over the instrument.

"It should still be in tune."

"Thanks, (y/n) I will take good care of it." He kisses you on the cheek before standing up and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing" You smile as he descends the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been kinda busy  
> I hope you are still enjoying this fic xx


	7. Chapter 7

It was settled you were going to apologize to Cass about the late night. True it had been a week since that day. You would have gone earlier but you just couldn't think of the words to say to her. Today was the day you had to talk to her.

You pull up to The Lucky Cat cafe.

"I can do this." You tell yourself in your rear view mirror. Taking a deep breathe in you get out of your car and walk up to the cafe. On entering you were taken a back by how busy it was. It has been awhile since your last gig here but still when did it get so busy.

"(y/n), long time no see." Cass yelled over the crowd, You weave your way through the crowd.

"Hey Cass, I've been meaning to come in and talk to you about last week and the whole keeping Tadashi from home thing." You stumble over your words.

"Oh that, that's nothing, it's water under the bridge. If you want you can head upstairs I think he is playing video games with Hiro."

"Umm ok, yeah I think i will."

"Make yourself comfortable. You know what why don't you stay for dinner. I'm making hot and spicy chicken wings."

"Sounds great Cass, I'll leave you to your work." You turn to look at the building queue in the cafe.

Walking behind the counter you head up the first flight of stairs to find Hiro playing video games just like Cass had said. But where was Tadashi. You walk up to the sofa where Hiro was lounging.

"Hey little man, where's your brother?"

"Oh hey (y/n), do you wanna play?"

"Nah, I'm ok."

"He's just taking a shower right now. If you want you can go and wait upstairs for him."

"I think I might just do that." You head upstairs, walking to Tadashi's side of the room, you flop down on his bed and wait for him to turn up.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy,when skies are grey."

Oh no he is not.

"You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. (y/n) what are you doing here?"

You bolt up right. There was Tadashi standing at the opening to his side, in a towel.

"You can sing too?"

"Urm yeah I guess so but that still doesn't answer my question as to why are you in my room?

You are blatantly staring at his exposed damp torso.

"(Y/N)! Eyes are up here."

You snap out of it and look him.

"Sorry, Hiro said to wait up here for you and I . . . I thought you would have changed in the bathroom like any normal person would. I should . . . . i'm just gonna go wait downstairs." You rush as fast as possible past him and back down to where Hiro was. "What the hell. Why did you tell me to wait upstairs if that is where he is going to get changed."

"I thought you both would appreciative it. Not that I don't want you two to be doing it . . . wait no eww I didn't think this through."

"You can say that again." You pick up a cushion and chuck it playfully at Hiro's head. "Budge up and pass me a controller I'm gonna wipe the floor with you."

"I'd like to see you try."

A few minutes later Tadashi comes back down to join you both on the sofa.

"So who's winning."

"Me." You say cheerfully.

"She is soooooo cheating. I know it."

"Says the sore loser." You retort. Hiro just pouts.

"Give me a go. I'm sure I can put her in her place." Tadashi is handed his brother's remote and you prepare for the next fight.

"You're going down Hamada."

He winks at you. "In your dreams (l/n)."

The fight begins. Hiro is cheering on his older brother. Which is fine by you as you seem to be gaining the upper hand. But then.

"BAM!" Tadashi's character does a left upper cut to your characters jaw and you watch them slump to the ground the letter K.O cover the screen. "That's how we do it in this house." He fist bumps his brother. "Oh come (y/n) don't pout."

"I'm not pouting." You turn away. Seconds later Tadashi is squatted down by your side.

"If it helps you fought well and what this is the first time playing this game?" 

You nod.

"You played better than I did when I first tried this game." He leans in and kisses you sweetly.

"Eww guys, come on get a room."

You pull away.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tadashi winks at you then stands, he holds his hand out to you, which you take gratefully.

"Stop being gross and you better stay out of my side of the room." Hiro whines. You both laugh as you ascend the stairs.

"You little brother is fun to annoy." You sit back down on the bed.

"You can say that again." He sits down too. You lean against him.

"I got invited to dinner."

"That's aunt Cass for ya."

"Hmmm how to should we spend our time." You shift yourself onto his lap

"I like your thinking." He cups you neck and pulls you into a heated kiss which you return with equal passion. You know that there is no need to rush, that there is a few hours left until Cass will call you for dinner. But there was something about him that just electrified every fiber of your being. 

You pull back for much needed air.

"Tadashi" You gasp out as his hands slip under the back of your shirt. His hands are warm and very much welcomed.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now." He pulls you closer to him, which makes it easy for him to flip you on your back. You crawl back up the bed, followed closely by Tadashi. He stops at the bottom of your shirt, sliding it up slowly, he places a single kiss under your belly button. 

"So beautiful." 

"Oh I don't know about that."

He kisses each hip bone.

"You really are, even if you doubt yourself." He kisses a little higher up. "So beautiful." Another kiss. "From the moment I first saw you I knew you were someone special." Kiss. "I knew I needed you in my life some how." Pulling you shirt back into place so he crawl further up your body so he can kiss your waiting lips.

"Hey guys grubs up. Oh come on bro remember I have to share this room with you"

Tadashi pulls away and looks at his watch you had been kissing for over an hour and a half. 

"You know what they say don't you? Time flies when your having fun." He laughs at his own joke. You just groan and roll over to hide your face in the pillow.

***

"Wow, this looks great Cass." You take in the food on the plate in front of you.

"Just wait till you try it." Hiro nudges your arm.

You move to pick up your knife and fork.

"Oh honey, you can use your fingers in this household."

"Ok" You mutter to the table. You pick up a wing and bite into it. Instantly you get blown back my  
the flavors that hit your tongue and then it hits you the spice. "Mmmmmfr."

"You okay the (y/n)"

You swallow your food.

"Why did no one warn me about how hot this was going to be." You chug the glass of water next to your plate.

Everyone just starts to laugh.

"Hey, It's not funny I just didn't think it would be this hot."

"Maybe we are just used to it." Tadashi gets up to fetch you a new drink. Which you take and glup down.

"Don't worry we have ice-cream for pudding" Aunt Cass passes you more rice in aid to try and soothe your still tingling tongue.

For the rest of the meal you stick with just rice and green beans. Tadashi finishes off your left over chicken. You attempt to take your plate to the sink but are stopped by Aunt Cass.

"You guys go pick a film while I wash up."

It took some time but you finally decided on Avengers. Aunt Cass took the chair, Hiro brought his bean bag downstairs and you and Tadashi had the sofa all to yourselves. The movie played on. Occasionally you would quote along with the film. Overall you enjoyed being accepted into such a happy family. As the credits ended you looked at your watch.

"Damn is it really that time?"

"Maybe we should have picked a shorter movie" Hiro piped up.

"I really should have gone home ages ago, I feel like I am intruding on your time together."

"Nonsense (y/n), you are very much welcome here anytime you want." Aunt Cass smiled sweetly.

"Yeah that is true and I don't want you to go just yet." Tadashi pulls you closer to his chest.

"Well, if it is ok with Cass, maybe you could stay over at mine?"

Tadashi gives Aunt Cass his most pleading eyes ever.

"I don't see why not. Just remember to use protection."

"Oh my god Aunt Cass, you can't say that." Tadashi head falls back on the sofa with a groan.

"Yes I can. I want you guys to be safe."

"We aren't quite there yet Cass." You giggle at how uncomfortable both the Hamada brothers have become. "If you grab some stuff I'll go warm up the car." You squeeze his arm lightly before hopping up to find your keys. Tadashi races up the stairs to grab his things, he is back downstairs in a matter of minutes. You are still trying to find your keys.

"You left them on the counter (y/n)" He walks over to pick them up. "I'm ready if you are."

You nod and say your goodbyes to Aunt Cass and Hiro. In the car it is freezing, you put the heating on full blast in some vain attempt to warm yourself up. The drive home only takes 10 minutes. Soon you are back in your warm apartment. Tadashi flops onto your sofa and pats the seat next to him for you to join him.

"It was nice seeing you today." He kisses your temple. You hum in response. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not much. I was going to tidy my place a bit. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you want to come to my lab with me. I've got something to show you."

"Ooooooo I'm very interested now."

"Then It's settled. Do you want to call it a night and get some sleep."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

You excuse yourself into your bathroom to change into your pjs. You opt for some baggy lounge pants and an over sized top. It was what you were most comfortable wearing. You exit the bathroom after having done your teeth and face.

"The bathroom is free if you wanna . . . . ." You stop in your track he stands on the opposite side of your bed in lounge pants and a tight fitting top.

"(y/n) Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine umm, nice shirt."

"Thanks, you don't think it is too tight do you?"

You drink in the sight of him and slowly shake your head. He grins at you.

"I'm just going to go and do my teeth, you get under the covers and get comfy. I won't be long."

You climb into bed and wait for him to return. He doesn't take to long in the bathroom. He clicks of the light and walks into the bedroom. A sweet smile on his lips.

"You getting sleepy?" He climbs in bed next to you.

"A little bit." You have an idea but you didn't know if you should ask. "Tadashi, Would you sing something for me?"

"Urm, I'm not really that good at it."

"Not from what I heard today." You batter you eyelashes.

"Ok for you I will." You both snuggle down under the duvet. "You comfy?"

You snuggle a bit closer to him.

"Yes."

"Ok then let me see." He clears his throat and begins to sing "From the moment I saw you, from the moment I looked into your eyes. There was something about you I knew, I knew. That you were once in a lifetime, a treasure near impossible to find. I know how lucky I am to have you."

He looks down at you and smiles. It didn't take long but you were sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the lateness of this update, I have had a lot on my plate recently.  
> the song at the end was 'Beautiful as you' by Jim Brickman)  
> Hope you are still enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Big Hero 6 and I fell in love with Tadashi Hamada as most of you did too and I had to write a reader insert fic for him.  
> Comments and kudos are much loved.


End file.
